Building a Home
by Grinning Guest
Summary: Werewolves Takano and Haitani are going to be living in a new home. They have new roommates, Ritsu and Shiro, coming to share the peace of the land outside Tokyo. There's just one problem: these two are hunters of monsters who no longer hunt. With no better option, will these four be able to make this arrangement work? Only time can tell. [Ritsu x Takano] [OC x Haitani]
1. Leaving

This world is vast and full of extraordinary things. One of these wonders are what is read in old legends...

Monsters.

These immortal creatures hide around and among mankind. Most humans have lived in ignorance throughout recorded history.

Japan is known for many myths and folklore. There does exist in this compact country one clan of monsters very uncommon in this great land. A small clan of werewolves has lived in one house. Years went by and the members left to live on their own.

Today, two werewolves are now leaving the pack. It was 6:30 in the morning and Takano was already packing his last suit case. He was a tall, strong wolf who has made a name for himself in the city of Tokyo. Any creature knows they should not mess with him. He has served his clan for six hundred years and managed to live a normal life among the humans. But now, the time has come for him to be in control of his own life. Yokozawa and Hatori have made homes for themselves; he can do the same.

Sorata looked out from the carrier with sleepy eyes. Takano stared back with his brown eyes, "Go back to sleep. It will be awhile before we make it to our new home." It was almost immediately after hearing that Sorata laid his head back down. Most of the house was still asleep, but one set of footsteps moving fast through the halls bothered his enhanced hearing.

"Let's get this show rolling, Takano." Haitani's voice was cheerful yet mocking. He hates the idea that he is going to share a house with this guy.

"Shut up. It's not like we could be late getting there," said Takano emphasizing his irritation. He and Haitani have always hated each other. There have been fights about everything. From their jobs to their relationships. Haitani has always been jealous since Takano has gotten the better deal in life. It is almost like Takano's misery is his goal in life.

"I just don't want spend another hour in this house. And count your blessings I'm coming with you. This is the only place left outside the city and you can't afford it on your own." Takano could see his impatience as he scratches his messy mud-colored hair.

He wasn't wrong. This house was about forty-six miles away from Tokyo Metropolis in the forests outside of Hinohara. The world of monsters has been secretly constructing homes out of sight of humans for a long time. Some monsters prefer to live outside heavily populated regions where safety is more ensured. Living in the city runs the risk of quarrels with other monsters as well as… them. It was almost an hour and a half to get there by car, but a werewolf can make it there in twenty-eight minutes on foot easy. It also costs more to live alone in these types of houses. Neither one of them would rather live cheaper in the city, so they're stuck with each other.

"Okay," Takano closed the last case, "That's all of it. Now move your ass before I leave you here." Haitani was already heading to the front entrance while Takano picked up his stuff and Sorata. There was no point to saying goodbye to anyone. Once in the pack, always in pack. Living away doesn't change anything. Takano will see Yokozawa and Hatori mostly since they work at Marukawa Publishing as well.

Takano's car was parked out front already loaded with most of their things. Haitani got into the passenger seat. Takano set the Sorata and the last case in the back seat. After making sure his cat was secured, he got in and started the journey to a new home.

The city lights still glowed with the sun rising to outshine them. All was quiet with just the engine's murmur. Haitani decided to annoy Takano with questions.

"So? You found the house. What's it like?"

Takano wanted to get him to clam up but talking is better than boring quiet. "It's a two-story concrete urban style house. Square in structure. Has a living room, kitchen, office, and bathroom on the first floor. The second floor has four bedrooms, bathroom with shower and tub, and one spare room. We'll have to talk with our roommates about what to do with that one."

"Oh right. What are the roommates like? Are they cute?" He suddenly straightened up with interest.

Takano is starting to feel his animal rage take over. He's ready to brake and tear something out of the guy. "I don't know! Haven't met them. They are moving back to Japan from Venice, Italy. Don't even know what species they are. They could be leprechauns for all I care. Now shut up and let me drive to the place where all your damn questions will be answered!" It turned silent.

Then Haitani stated softly, "Leprechauns are actually from Ireland."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Takano snarled with yellow eyes that lit in the dim light. His canines stuck out of his growling mouth. Haitani responded with his own eyes and teeth bared. Sorata moaning from fear was what broke the tension. For his sake, the two calmed down to where they didn't look at each other. The awkward quiet came back.

"Do I at least get to know their names?" Haitani finally asked.

Takano's anger was about to return. It was not going to solve anything though. Sighing he said, "Their names are Onodera Ritsu and Kimura Shiro."

"Hhhmmm. They sound cute at least." Haitani was finally satisfied enough to leave him alone.

The trip then remained calmer as both men pondered what their new life will be like. What the roommates will be like. It will be better anyway. No more clan affairs to meddle with. The chance of monsters bothering their home are unlikely. And best of all… they are away from the hunters.


	2. Arriving

There is yet another wonder that fills this world. This one is only believed to exist in fiction and deception…

Magic. There is no written record of this in the history books, but there once was a time when humans were just starting to make their place in this world. The world was new and primitive. Survival was hard to come by. This was also the time humans became aware of a force in nature that is later called magic. Magic then began to play a role in evolution.

Humans who adapted to the magic ruled by nature began to change physically to new forms to survive. These became the first monsters. Many variations were born and continued to evolve and change into the creatures we have come to know today. The humans who do not evolve like them were usually victimized for survival of the strong.

Those who learned to adapt to the magic within themselves obtained greater power. These strong, ageless beings maintained their humanity; they sought to protect and care for their weaker brethren from the monsters who would kill or exploit them. These are the first hunters to exist. They later learned how to make normal humans like them. To keep the safety of humanity, hunters carefully choose certain humans to play the role as protectors. Despite they no longer age, the battles fought made it so that no hunter or monster can live forever.

Hunters have many magical properties used to fight monsters. They are physically stronger and faster than most monsters. Their eyes glow a pearl white when they can sense a monster; this of course gives them away as hunters to the monsters they're sensing. Void magic is when they transport themselves and monsters they are fighting to a void dimension where the world has a white glimmer over it and all living things are represented as faint apparitions. Here, they can fight without endangering lives or leave collateral damage. Hunters usually have magic pocket dimensional storage unit for their assortment of magical weaponry and equipment. This unit can be controlled to follow its owner's commands to do all sorts of things. Two weapons are always carried on a hunter's person for defense and the necessities for turning a human into a hunter. They are capable of storing weapons on their person in a manner similar to their magic storage unit. It is like they pull them out of nowhere or a slight of hand.

There is a form of magic that both monsters and humans have in common. It is one that must be trained to use so they are taught in a hunter or monster's clan. This power is known as conceptual magic. The magic is unique to the owner based on the concepts of their own being. Their personality, values, and behaviors are all variables that will contribute to the nature of their individual power.

* * *

Venice was a beautiful place to leave behind. Vanessa and her family's goodbye party was such a bash. They were such good neighbors. The two hunters, Ritsu and Shiro, will surely miss Italy. Born in Japan in the Edo period, these two served humanity and their clan for almost a century. They eventually grew tired of the meaningless conflicts of Japan. So, the next two hundred years were spent exploring the world to make a difference.

A point came in time that these two wanted something different than the life placed on them. They felt there was something else they wanted - a normal life. It felt now was the time to come home and rest. No more hunts. No more battles. Just no more.

The sunlight was already working its way on the landscape at 7:47 a.m. The quiet rural road between Tokyo and the far off forests of Hinohara was long and empty. A strange form of vehicle walked onward on the dusty roadside. Its body was two enormous storage trunks locked together by metal frames. The bottom four sides had metal panels protruding out to act as foot rests for the two passengers sitting atop. Under the bottom, nine-foot tall mantis legs sprouted out fashioned with pulleys and gears. It is steadily walking no faster than twenty miles per hour. Not the best form of transportation for hunters, but it is the best way to carry all their stuff.

Ritsu sat at the rear facing backwards with no attention of where they are going. The cold morning air already worked through his tan trench coat, blue jeans, and blue-white sneakers. He had light brown hair with bangs blow around with wind. Ritsu's coat showed his slender frame. His green eyes stayed on the book he has been working on for the last week. The Italian writing made him think of the home he had for four years. This is a really big change. **I wonder what time it is in Italy by now.** This thought only lasted a moment since thinking about the old home will only bring him down.

A sound comes from in front of him that broke his train of thought. He instinctively brought out one of his guns with a flick of the wrist. Ritsu's twin guns, both named Belladonna, are black .44 Magnum revolvers with long barrels; the gun hammer on each one is shaped like a leaf and the barrel has white etching designed with the blossoms of its namesake. A car was forty meters away and oncoming. Ritsu then released a wave of magic. It passes over everything leaving the void's white glimmer. The car came to the distance where the passenger could see them if they were in the void as well. Now passing them, the white apparitions in the front seats bared no resemblance to people. Ritsu carefully observed until the car was too far to notice them appearing back into the physical world. He gave a deep sigh as he drops the void.

 **Who would be driving out of town this early in the morning.** The car was now a blur disappearing into the forest that was their own destination. Looking down at the lids of the trunks, something irritating was brought to his attention. Someone was sprawled out with the map laid out on top of his face. Ritsu, gun still in hand, banged it down beside the guy's head shouting, "SHIRO, WAKE UP!" The man's dangling green sneakers flung up to his body from the side of the trunk. The man's guns were already in his hands. Each gun, Autumn Crocus, were long barreled Beretta M9 pistols with hand grips that angle out obtuse from the barrel instead of downward. It was decorated with autumn shades of brown and yellow in the same manner as leaves.

Shiro was now standing up taking his aim in every direction."What's the problem!? Are we under attack!?" After a moment, he finished scanning the area and looked to Ritsu. "That was just mean." He was about three inches taller than Ritsu. He wears a lime athletic jacket with dark blue jeans. Straight rust colored hair fills his head to shoulder-length. The front bangs lay over his eyes. No one ever sees them, so people have wondered how he can even see anything. Like Ritsu, he is slightly lean; however, his upper body is a little more muscular.

"You're supposed to be guiding the us to the house."

"We just need to follow this road right now. There is no steering needed for this part… I'm just a little worn out." Guilt hits Ritsu upon hearing this. Shiro used the void for almost an hour while they were getting through Tokyo. Because of him, not a single creature knows that two new hunters are in town.

"I can take over. Rest if you need to," said Ritsu wanting to avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry. A little nap was all that was necessary. Thank you." Shiro drops back down sitting in front. He straightens out the map and sees the road is still long. "Hey. There are a few twists and turns in the road; but if we head straight west by northwest, we will be there by eight." There was no response, so he looked to find Ritsu was just staring at the scars on his palms. After walking along the side panels, he lays his hand down on Ritsu's shoulder. This causes him to turn. Serenity could not be seen from his hidden eyes but in his tone saying, "It will work out. This is a good change for us. Our clan may not be in Japan anymore, but it can still feel like home. You're going to become the great editor you always wanted to be. We'll also get to see Chiaki in person; so, not everyone we love is gone."

Chiaki has been writing to them since he was little. First, they made friends with his grandfather in 1953 during their short visit home. This friendship survived many years after he found out what those two were. No matter where Ritsu and Shiro were in the world, they made sure to write letters and share stories. This practice later passed onto Chiaki's father. Then finally, Chiaki was next. Chiaki was the very few who are aware of the things that exist in the world. Hell, he wrote that he is even in a relationship with one of them.

Ritsu in higher spirit asks, "Chiaki did tell Hatori about us, right?"

Shiro takes a short pause. "Uh, maybe we should strive to make a good first impression." It sounds like Chiaki to leave out important details.

Shiro then stands up on top of the front trunk's lid and clicked his heel on it a few times. "Let's pick up the pace." The trucks' legs are now treading even faster. They are at least going thirty-five miles per hour now. Not much of a change, but it will have to do. The road begins to meet with the forest, and they leave the road to go on Shiro's shortcut. Worry stays in their thoughts. There is no telling how long they can stay hidden. But compared to warfare and survival, this is hardly anything to sweat. Shiro just stands up front enjoying the morning light now encasing them and the beautiful trees. Ritsu, at peace again, returns to the chapter he is trying to finished. Both carry the fear and excitement of their new life as their home comes closer.

* * *

Note from Author: Hello. I want to thank you readers for reading my first story. I know this chapter is rough around the edges, but I promise I'm going to put a lot of time and effort in these chapters.

I also want to thank **April952,** whose creative storylines inspired me to write this story.

Also, please leave reviews. Your opinions will help make this story great, so constructive criticism is welcomed. And those who are sticking with this story, be ready for the next update. The four finally meet, but there are some misunderstanding.

I'm talking **all-out battle!** **Til then.**


	3. Greetings

**HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS ROAD!?** Takano was finally reaching his limit. It's now 7:57 in the morning and they are still driving through forest. The purrs of a sleeping Sorata was the only thing keeping him calm. Driving early in the morning is one thing. Driving early in the morning with Haitani is something more horrible.

Haitani just sits in the passenger seat. Every random moment he would tap the door handle, shift his feet, or groan a deep animal noise. He was starting to lose patients as well. The autumn trees did make for an amazing view. That ,however, is starting to get boring as well.

The winding road eventually has a break in it. **There it is.** Takano makes the turn off. He applied a little more pressure to the gas pedal. Haitani was now focusing on the sudden change in speed. "What's up?"

"We're here." Takano was relieved to drive up to the house. A square concrete house stood in a small clearing. Some trees stood throughout the clearing but were branched out from one another. It seemed out of place in a forest. But since the distance from the city means nothing to them, it feels like it is part of Tokyo.

They braked in front of the house and killed the engine. Takano said, "Finally, this trip is over!" He takes a deep breath as he gazes at their new house. Then he realizes something. "It doesn't look like our roommates are here yet." He was right. There were no cars nor moving trucks anywhere.

Haitani stepped out and stretched. The air had no trace of any person being there. "Looks like we have to start unpacking without them."

That is when a sound mechanical in nature was approaching. It was hard to see anything through the trees beyond the clearing. Anything unfamiliar is considered a threat. The two stand ready.

"We're almost there," came from the same direction as the noise. This did not put them at ease. Something tall eventually came to sight. At first, it is seen as some alien creature.

Upon coming in the open, it is merely a machine with two guys on it. The man in front stood a top in what expression might be confusion. It is hard to tell with his weird-colored hair covering the top half of his head. Something that was noticeable to them is that there was a dim-white glow coming from under his bangs.

Haitani took immediate action. **Hunters.** The ground around him started to rise as dust, and then it contracted to form several spikes. Shiro reacted on this with a snap of his fingers. The metal frame holding the trunks together detached. It got wobbly as the trunks adjusted to stand on their own. Ritsu was taken from his reading by the shaking.

A straight punch and the spikes flew. Shiro gestured his hand behind him. The back trunk's lid flew open and threw Ritsu off into some brush to the right. The spikes made their way as Shiro side flipped to the left just in time. He brought out the void as he was landing. Only things not covered in the white glimmer were the four of them and the trunks.

Takano and Haitani were quite familiar with this technique. This means that no harm will come to Sorata or the belongings. Haitani is just glad that matter still exists for him to work with. He readies more spikes for fire. Ritsu is still gathering himself from the brush. A perfect opportunity.

Shiro takes notice and advances to Haitani. The spikes flew past him toward Ritsu. With Shiro's reached out hand, the spikes began to slow down. He smiled as he pitched his arm toward Takano and the spikes followed his lead.

Takano was shocked at first since telekinesis can be a formidable ability. A ball of golden energy forms in front of him. He waves his hand and this ball shapes itself to a circular shield. The spikes blow apart on impact. Three new balls form above him. They fire out toward Shiro.

Shiro merely smirks and stands his ground. Gunshots are fired. Bullets fly past Shiro striking the energy blasts. They dissipate on impact.

Ritsu was seriously pissed off. He stands ready. The Belladonnas are out for combat. "Someone's going to pay for interrupting my reading!"

Shiro turns to him, "Don't look at me. I merely saved you from an serious impalement. Take it up with him." He pointed to Haitani as if to pass the blame. This was the first Haitani saw Ritsu. One thought came to mind- **He's pretty hot. Shame I have to kill him.** Ritsu's glare was intimidating yet alluring to him. He then moved over from the forming holes in the ground. Good to have sturdy earth but he must not lose his footing.

Ritsu asks Shiro, "What's the situation?" He was in the game now.

Shiro was already making observations, " Two hostiles. Monsters. Species-undetermined. Can both perform conceptual magic. Possibly means they are members of a clan. Nature of their abilities- requires further analysis…. Recommendations: Capture them alive for questioning. I'll take the one on the right. Watch out. The other seems to manipulate earth, but at a limited range. Maintain a distance." He raises both hands. The front trunk opened and shot two tomahawks to the air. Upon catching them, he charges for Takano.

Ritsu opens fire at Haitani. A few blows strike him; a wall of rock rises to fend off the rest. Cracks were forming, but they start to mend themselves. Ritsu shifts his position around it only to have it move with him. Sections of ground start to stalagmite. He fires at these before they could be used for attacks. Broken, they still came at him. He ducks and dodges only to evade some. The rocks were painful, but a hunter's body is too resilient for that to even leave bruising. There was no getting anywhere with this.

Haitani kept the wall in Ritsu's way. The bullets were already healing out of his body. He just needed the guy to come a little closer. His wish was answered. Ritsu replaced his Belladonnas with a long jagged-blade spear. In one swoop, he slashes the bottom of the wall and twists to give it one good, hard kick. Haitani is forced back with the wall. They both are sent several yards back by the force. Ritsu's spear seems to now have an emerald gleam over the blade. Fueled with determination, the spear not only pierces through the rock, but shatters it like glass. How will Haitani guard himself now?

Then, Ritsu's attack was then parried. Haitani now with a rough sword in hand is more than ready to fight hands on. It was a barrage of swings and thrusts at Ritsu who waved the spear in defense. The sword was cracking repeatedly and mending itself. The pole weapon made it difficult to get close; however, Haitani just needed to slow him down. Ritsu's steps ceased as his foot sank into the ground and was encased. He lost his balance. Swatting the spear away, Haitani comes in for the opening.

 _Clang._ Two knives caught the sword between them. One twist snaps the sword. Ritsu took this moment and punched him. Haitani flew eighteen feet away onto his back.

When he pulls himself up, Haitani sees twelve knives flying at him. The ground around him rises as fast as possible. It was in vain as the projectiles blew right through and pierced his flesh.

There was a feeling of imbalance the man felt. He looks to his attacker; the hunter walks wearing fierce eyes. Ritsu twists his wrist to reveal more knives emerging from his coat sleeves. Haitani felt anger now that shows in his yellow eyes. The blades are still inside him, but he did not feel hindered. Black dust emerges to repair his broken blade. Round two commences.

Meanwhile, Takano is baffled by this man fighting him. The hunters weaves through the blasts with ease. Not to mention whatever blows that do hit don't faze him. Then he jumps up high. He spins in midair; his tomahawks now orbiting him swing closer. A shield is ready to his right side where they will meet him.

The first one clashes. The second swings farther past him. A moment of shock turns into a instant of sharp pain. The tomahawk came around and is wedged into his left side. **Dammit. They're more like chain scythes, is this part of his power?**

In the confusion, the Autumn Crocuses were out staring the werewolf down. He moved his active shield to his front. Shiro did not even attempt to shoot. He only smirked as if acknowledging something. The shield folds over like plastic onto Takano's arms.

This suddenly turned into a hand-to-hand fight. In human form, a werewolf is weaker in strength to a hunter. His magic however gave him an advantage. His first strikes were well blocked with the oddly shaped guns angled to where they point to him. They are designed rather strange.

Each strike the guns would fire at him; every time is also when the energy force inflicted damage to Shiro's arms. Now, Shiro was slowing down. The gunshots were starting to slow down Takano.

It was time to finish this. Takano forged two balls to make a pair of poles. They float and began swinging; Shiro spiraled backwards from their blows. **This is it.** Takano advances to the hunter who was bleeding and disoriented. Guns were raised but Takano slid under them. Both fists connects with the torso. Like a rubber band, the energy sprung off his arms into the point of contact. The resulting force blew through Shiro and the air behind him in a rushing wind current.

Shiro flies backwards towards the woods. The velocity was great. Then, he starts to slow down. He throws his feet up and straightens his body. He was a rock in a slingshot. No. Almost like tank ammution. The wind screams when he comes back. Takano didn't even realize what happened when his face cracked under the sneakers' soles.

Haitani looks over in shock. He only manages to see Takano falling backwards with his face smashed in. The blur in the air suddenly slowed onto the ground and was now sliding to a halt. Shiro just smirked standing up; the blows he acquired don't seem to show any signs of bruising nor bleeding.

Haitani turned back and raised more rock to block the slashes. The knives seem to be able to cut through earth no matter how well it is enforced. The cuts still needed a few more minutes to heal. Perhaps it was time for a change in tactics.

The attacks came relentlessly. Haitani drops his sword and he arm blocks Ritsu. He grabs the arm and twists it into submission. Ritsu has his free hand ready to stab the opening. Suddenly, the grabbed arm was freezing over. Regardless, the next blade went into Haitani's shoulder. Now, the blade and the other arm starts to freeze.

Ritsu looks straight at Haitani. Calm and Focused. He leg swings out demolishing the werewolf's ankle. His arm was released and he pulls back. Several feet back, he breaks off the ice. The skin is still burning in pain.

The sword floats back to Haitani's grip. A bullet whizzed past his face.

It was Shiro. "Time for the next test." It was really hard to look at this man. The air around him just screams 'danger.'

"I can handle this. You finished your fight. Let me do mine," Ritsu proclaims. Takano twitches as his skull is reconstructing.

"I want the guy to stay in one piece. You can't get serious and expect they'll be alive when you're done…Besides, I still have one more hypothesis to prove." Ritsu seems to drop the subject.

Haitani certainly feels nervous. **Test? Hypothesis? Is this some form of experiment?** Shiro is already making his way over. Haitani gets ready.

He fires his Crocus. Haitani blocks with his sword. Shiro scoffs, "You think that is a sword?"

He releases his gun and brings his hand to his left side. Now in range, Haitani get the ground to spike and skewer-

Wait. The earth isn't moving. He's controlling it but it won't budge. He has no choice but to use his sword. He swings- The sword breaks. A huge gash spurts from his arm.

Shiro stands beside him holding out a katana. "Sorry, but mine is better."

Haitani feels something latch onto his back and his hands. He looks to see a transparent silver rope-like thing on the back of each hand. This is when Shiro just smiles at him when he is instantly yanked backwards off his feet. He heads diagonally up and slams right into a tree trunk. His hands are pulled behind him along the tree. There is no way to move.

There was still Shiro looking at him, but something was different. There were two shiny lines attached to his wrists. They seem to lead to the tomahawks left on the ground; also, the ground he is standing over seems to have that same silver color over it. He waves his hand out and a new line forms linking his finger to Ritsu's spear. Pulling his hand up, the line seems to contract. The spear flies off the ground and into his hand. Spinning it into the throwing position and says, "Game over."

The spear flies. **OH SHIT!**

His eyes were closed when he hears a crash. Nothing. No pain. No bleeding. He looks to see the spear in the wood above his head.

Shiro slides his katana behind his left side; it disappears from sight. He says stretching his arms up, "Well, that's enough."

"Ha! What do you mean it's over? I haven't even started." Haitani was pissed. He wanted to kill this son of a bitch. No one mocks him and gets away with it.

Ritsu went over to Takano to check on him. His face seems to be almost back to normal. He growls at him. It's a miracle he is still conscious. Balls begin to form until gunshots caused them to break apart before they got their shape. "Don't make me shoot something important." Ritsu's courage shined in his glare. Takano is not bothered by this; he was mesmerized by those eyes. **What kind of being are you?**

"Enough! I learned what I need to know. There's no need to fight anymore." Shiro was the only calm one here.

Ritsu looks to him, "We can't let them live, Shiro. They'll just bring more monsters here to kill us. We won't be safe."

Takano and Haitani eyes widened. **Shiro!?**

"We're perfectly fine, Ritsu. They won't be a problem." **Ritsu!?**

Takano gets up but Ritsu steadies his aim. "Does that mean you're Onodera Ritsu?"

"Yes. How did you know? Have we met before?"

Shiro sighs and snaps his fingers. The silver lines disappeared from Haitaini's sight and he falls. He marches over and grabs Shiro by his jacket. Although he was rather tall, Haitani was still a few inches taller. "Who the hell are you, you damn psycho?"

The intimidating sensation from him was gone. It is replaced with a warm, cheering atmosphere. He gave a goofy smile and said, "Hi. My name's Kimura Shiro. You must be Haitani Arata, right?" This is confusing. A moment ago this hunter almost killed him. Now he making greetings like nothing happened.

" How in the hell did you knowwwaaahhh-" His jaws was being pulled open and Shiro has his face up close. He was examining Haitani's teeth.

"Long permanent canines… No doubt about it! You guys are werewolves! I had my assumptions what with your height, bone density, and yellow eyes." **What is wrong with this guy!? He was a killing machine before and now. All friendly and curious like a child.**

Takano scratched his head. "Well I feel like an idiot. Looks like we attacked our new roommates."

Haitani and Ritsu both yell, "HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!?" Ritsu put away his guns while Haitani released Shiro.

Haitani held onto his rage, "If you guys are our roommates, then what was all that about!? You could have said something!"

Shiro replies, "Would you have believed us? Besides, you attacked us. We were merely defending ourselves." The intimidating tone came back, "Had that fight been for real, you two would be dead."

Haitani can't help being pissed. Takano wanted to clarify. "I wasn't going all out. I wanted to take you alive."

"Good. We were holding back too. Just be thankful I stopped Ritsu before he got serious… Now let's just put all this arguing aside until we get inside."

Ritsu interjected, "Hold on, Shiro! Tell me you are not really implying we are going through with this."

"Why not?" There was no sign of worry in his voice.

"They're monsters! How can we possibly trust them?"

"Because they have as much to lose as we do. Both monsters and hunters that act independent from a clan will always be targets for attack. It is safer for us here than taking residence in the city. It is better to cooperate with two monsters than risk facing every other monster in Tokyo. " Shiro is once again serious.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Takano comes over to them, "It would be better to have you as allies."

Shiro gets scary again when he says, "Also, I now understand how your abilities work. Not only that, I tested your skills so I have a good idea of your limitations. If plan anything against us, I suggest you be careful." That made things rather awkward. He quickly laughs it off.

Finally calming down, Haitani joined the conversation. He looks over to Ritsu, "Well, at least we can get to know each other now." Ritsu is now his socially nervous self again. That fighting spirit dead. Takano seems angry by this. Why would this bother him?

No one can see it but Shiro rolls his eyes. He drops the void and the real world comes back. The wrecked ground, the bullet riddled trees, all returned to their undamaged forms. The damage was left behind in the void. It will repair itself to match its real world counterpart in half an hour.

The tomahawks and spear flip and move through air into one of the trunks. The trunks' legs collapse to make shorter versions.

"Let's just start bringing everything in. What do say we have a fresh start?"

Takano seemed to agree with Shiro. This could be the start of a new friendship. Ritsu and Haitani seem reluctant . At least they had that in common. It's a start.

A meow comes from the car. Ritsu flinches. "Tell me you do not have a cat."

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

Ritsu looks over to Shiro. He was still as a statue. His mouth had a blank expression. "Shiro? I know it's hard to resist, but please don't."

No response. Then, he jolts to the car. Takano doesn't know what is happening, but he won't let this guy hurt his cat. His arm is grabbed by Ritsu. "Don't bother. It's too late."

He swings the backdoor open and sticks his torso inside. The three men just watch as they hear a cage open. A voice comes.

"He's…. SO CUUUUTTTEEE!" He pulls himself out of the car. Sorata was cradled in his arms like an infant. Stars and hearts were floating all around his head; and his cheeks were blushing red. "Awwww, I absolutely love him! He's so old and sleepy eyed. I just know we're going to get along!"

Takano is shocked. Haitani is dumbstruck. Ritsu just hangs his head in a cloud a gloom. Shiro looks over to them. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Sorata."

"Huh. That's sort of a dreary name for such a sweet little guy." He continues to hug Sorata.

Takano asks Ritsu, "So, I take it Shiro likes cats." This doting side of Shiro must be horribly annoying.

"And dogs, and birds, and babies, and children. He's doting and protective to all of them. It's actually scary when someone mistreats any of them in front of him. One man physically abused his eight-year-old daughter where Shiro can see him. Almost broke every bone in his body."

Haitani scoffs, "Caring and Violent. Quite a combination." Takano glares at him. It isn't that surprising that a hunter would be like that. Haitani curiously asks, "So what are you like, Ritsu?"

Ritsu ,still gloomy that he has to live with what is in front of him, didn't answer. Shiro hearing their conversation yells, "Overworked and introverted!" Gloom is replaced with a popped vein. Everyone else chuckles.

Shiro starts walking to the front door. The trunks follow behind him. He says "What do you we go see our new home?" Sorata meow as if responding. The hearts above Shiro's head just grow bigger.

"Get your ass in gear and start unpacking the car." Takano's command infuriates Haitani. He still complies. They go to the car and got started.

Ritsu just stands there. **We try to kill each other, and now we are getting acquainted. Hunters and monsters together in the same house. What is this world coming to!**

He just lets out a good yell. The whole world is probably awake now.

* * *

Note from Author: Hello. Sorry this chapter took so long. This past month I have been suffering writer's block. Writing isn't as easy as anyone would first think. I'm also spent the month thinking of a new story about these guy. That can come after I get further in this one.

So that is how these four meet. Trying to kill each other, then they decide to talk it out. More explanations in the next chapter.

Please Review. What do you think of Kimura Shiro? He is still a work in progress. I tried to make him 'unique' to the characters we already know. That of course may come off as ….. 'eccentric.' Tell me what you think makes him tick.

Anyway , thank you all for reading. I truly appreciate people taking an interest in my work. I'll try my best to entertain you. Til next time.


	4. Talking

The house is beautiful. The front hall has an open way to the living to the right and the kitchen to the left. The living room has a connecting room that can be used as an office. The front hall then goes a guest bathroom stretching to the back where the closet with the water heater and an emergency generator stands to the left. To the right is the back door and laundry room that connects to the office.

The stairway in the hall leads upstairs to six different rooms. Opposite to the stairs is the bathroom with a tub and a shower. A bedroom was on each side of the stairs ; these bedrooms had a bedroom on the opposite side of the hall. Given that everyone that lives there has super hearing, all rooms in the upstairs are sound-proof. Each bedroom has a small balcony. There is a pull-down stairway in the ceiling to get to the attic and roof. Lastly, an empty room is at the left end of the hall has no real use yet.

Ritsu takes the room left of the stairway. Shiro takes the right. Across to Ritsu, Takano takes that room. Haitani gets the one across Shiro's.

The wolves spend their time unloading things in their rooms. It only took the hunters twenty seconds. It was like the trunks projectile vomited wardrobes, clothes on hangers, desks, and sheets. They all attribute to filling the living room with furniture. The wolves hang photos on the walls then head upstairs.

The hunters are currently in the kitchen. Sorata is lying on the new living room coach. Ritsu sits at the dining room with his book. Anyone can notice his seething aggravation. Shiro, with his trunk following him, stocks the cupboards.

"Enough with the vein popping. Trust me, it will be fine," says Shiro without looking to him.

Ritsu frowns at him, "How can you be so sure? They obviously hate us."

"Too soon to say something like that. We need to get to know each other first. Besides, Haitani seems to want get to know you." The devious way he says that last part gets Ritsu riled up. Shiro doesn't stop there, "Who knows? You and Takano might just become the best of friends."

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Shiro snickers. Ritsu takes a breath, "Look, I have always trusted your judgment. You never steer us wrong… However, I need to know how you are so sure that they're not a threat."

Shiro's hand freezes then sets a box down on the counter. Ritsu starts to worry. "The reason is because those two are from the Saga clan. I knew it the moment I learned their names and species." The Saga clan is an old clan that has never meant any danger to humans. Therefore, hunters have never really had problems from them unless their conflicts with other monsters endangered innocent people. A good thing too since the clan members have been feared for centuries.

Ritsu takes this as quite a shock. "I had no idea… Oh damn. I can't believe it."

Shiro finally turns to him with a serious expression although his hair hid most of it. His tone is stern, "Believe it. Not only that, you should know that our victory was assured only because they were in their human form… Had they had fought us in their second form, there was high chance we could have lost."

Ritsu is terrified by this. Shiro has always been capable of reading scenarios almost perfectly. If he believes it, it is usually true. He takes notice of how he made Ritsu feel. He gets all flustered from guilt swinging his arms about, "No wait– I didn't mean we would lose one-hundred percent. Come on– I may not have been able to beat them, but you would certainly win. When it comes to raw power and talent, no one can hold a candle to you," Ritsu starts to get his smile back from Shiro kind words. Shiro is now ecstatic, "Not to mention that kickass fight. You were going all silent, cold Terminator on that guy. All that with the spear and knives. HA! Then I went all ninja with the tomahawks. Takano's punch goes 'Bam' right to my gut. I go flying–Then I slingshot right back and 'Pow' right to the face. HAHA! Then the look on his –Well, you couldn't see his face what with it smashed into his head. And the thing where I threw the spear at Haitani – making that face as it flew at him that just screams 'OH SHIT!'"

Ritsu laughs as Shiro talks. The way Ritsu just lights up makes it all the more fun to talk about. Shiro continues, "See? You shouldn't be worrying over this. Things will–GAAHH!" His mouth just gapes open and he blushes bright red, "What are doing!?"

Ritsu is confused until he realizes that Shiro wasn't talking to him. He looks behind to see a pissed off Haitani walking into the kitchen, shirtless. It was a shock meeting a chiseled torso and toned set of arms. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. You owe me a real fight." He overheard everything. What's funny to one person can be just a mocking insult to another. He comes over and drops the knives he pulled out of his body onto the table. He gives an irritated grin, "I believe these are yours." Nervous, Ritsu gathers them in hand. They disappear under his hands.

"Let me just say I'm sorry about how this whole thing turned out." This sincere apology really got to Haitani. It's hard to stay mad at a cute face.

"I-It's quite alright."

A third voice comes into the conversation, "No it is not. You didn't do anything wrong, Ritsu. This all started when he struck first. He should be the one apologizing to you; not to mention, he got what was coming to him." Haitani's eyes light yellow at Shiro. The guy had returned to stocking the cupboards without making eye contact.

"You know what?! You are really–"

"Want some tea? I have the stove heating up," Shiro interrupts generously. Haitani forgets his anger. **This guy has seriously got to be bipolar or something.**

"I'll take you up on that." Takano comes in with a new grey shirt and jeans. Ritsu is now more nervous having him here. If what Shiro says is true, then that makes this guy Saga Masamune. This makes him the successor to the clan's head.

"Alright. How about a peach zang? It's strong, sweet, and a good wake-up call." There are no objections.

Takano and Haitani sits at the table. Takano asks, "So, where are you guys from?"

Ritsu tries to stay composed, "We were born here about three-hundred years ago. It has just been a long time since we lived here."

Takano raises an interest. "That must mean you two are from one of the clans here. Which one?"

Ritsu is scared to say, but the truth will come out eventually. "…The Oda clan." Now the wolves are shocked. A respected clan of hunters that have maintained balance between humans and monsters since Japan's beginning.

Takano connects the dots, "I see. Ritsu and Shiro. I knew those names were familiar… No one has heard anything about you two in over two centuries," he has his full interest in Ritsu, "I figured Oda Ritsu would be tougher." Ritsu pops a vein.

"Pfft." The three look to Shiro who was shaking as he was restraining any laughter. Haitani asks what he was laughing about. "You guys haven't even seen a fraction of what Ritsu is capable of. Being our front lines officer, he tore through entire armies without a sweat."

Haitani never has been one to bother with hunters. Frankly, he doesn't care. He scoffs, "Well, I don't know about that," he leans in close to Ritsu, "but you if want to really break a sweat, I can definitely help with–"

It happened in an instant. Silver threads appear and latch to Haitani's cheek. They extend out to join into a cable that ends at the stove. Haitani is tugged out of his chair. He pulls back yet no effect. His hands pass through the cable when trying to grab it. He only manages to grab the stove's edge, yet his face continues to be pulled toward the hot stove top. The heat rises to his cheek as the tugging ceases over it.

"Shiro, stop!" Ritsu protests that there's been enough violence. Takano just stands up. Energy balls hovering over him ready. He is unable to see the threads, only that Haitani is hovering over the stove now.

Haitani looks over at the man. Anger was brimming inside him. Shiro was filling a kettle at the sink. He turns to Haitani.

The tone is menacing, " I know exactly who you are, Mr. Rabid Dog. Can't even control yourself in your wolf form. You think I would allow someone as unstable as you near Ritsu. You attack us and expect to be friendly so easily– I don't think so. You're going to have to earn my trust before you can get close to either one of us… And whatever you're thinking about with Ritsu, never going to happen. EVER!"

That moment, the silver cable fades. Haitani , who has been pulling his head this whole time, falls backwards. He hits the back of his head on the table. Shiro places the kettle on the stove top, smiling.

Haitani pulls his wolf claws out. Takano's energy forms into a ring that cuffs the clawed hand.

Haitani hollers, "Stay out of this!"

Takano states, "I figured you wouldn't want to lose that hand." He turns to see a sword's hilt at Shiro's side. It disappears when Haitani's claws retract.

Shiro leans onto the counter, "I must say I'm impressed with your abilities. Takano– converting potential energy into a false solid kinetic energy. It's a shame it must take a lot of focus to manifest it though. Leaves you in a opening for a second. Haitani's is the one I'm really impressed with. Shaping matter at a molecular level is quite amazing. It is rather disappointing you can't use it's true potential."

Takano releases Haitani's hand. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am merely saying you are not pushing your powers to their limit. You can't alter magic imbued matter like our weapons… It also seems that the more complex the elemental structure, the less likely you can alter it. I mean you couldn't affect the tree I pinned you to. Guess that means organic matter is too complex for you."

Takano is impressed that the guy figured all that out so quickly in battle. "You really are a force to be reckoned with. 'Shiro The Calamity' is what they called you. You were once Oda's top strategist… I must say it is better to have you as an ally than an enemy." **Otherwise, he just might have killed me.**

They share a smile. Then Ritsu catches Shiro rubbing his eyes under his hair. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine. Just–" He yawns.

Ritsu is bothered now. "I knew it! You overexerted your limit with the void. You need to rest."

"No way! I need to finish unpacking, set up security, and map out routes in Tokyo. There is no force on Earth that… can… make me… stop."

He slides his foot too far. He starts falling. Haitani's arm is just close enough to grab. It makes no difference since he begins to fall too. There is screaming followed by a crash. Ritsu and Takano scurry up to see if they are okay.

Shiro groans, "Oowww."

Haitani does the same, "Dammit." He pushes himself up off Shiro. It is a shock that he feels worry. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Shiro looks up. Haitani's bare chest was right over him. Shiro's face turns red; he lets out a gasp. He's not comfortable with this.

"Did you hear me? Are you alright?" Haitani is irritated now. He puts his hand under Shiro's head to pull him up. There was something raised on his head like a line. Haitani's fingers ran over this rough line of skin. Suddenly, Shiro lets out a horrific scream. An uppercut to the cheek sends Haitani into the ceiling. Shiro shuffles out of the spot as Haitani falls back down.

Shiro stands up trying to slow down his breathing. "I… I-I think I will lie down… Sorry!" He runs around the table and past Takano. Ritsu is distressed that he doesn't know what to do right now. Footsteps are heard going up the stairs.

If Haitani was pissed before, this is a new level never experienced before now. "SON OF A–THAT'S IT! NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY LIVE WITH SOMEONE SO F****ED UP IN THE HEAD! I'M PUTTING SOMEONE DOWN!" He turns to meet Ritsu's Belladonna. There is a gleam in Ritsu's glare.

"If you even joke about hurting him, I will end you THIS INSTANT… It's not his fault he's like that. You have no idea of the hell we've been through. You don't know anything!"

He wanted to attack, but that glare felt hazardous any closer. Haitani calms down. He knows staying angry will make him lose control himself.

Ritsu lowers his gun, "We're just… want to live a normal life. Please… we have nowhere else to go."

This was painful to hear as Ritsu sounded like he was on the brink of tears. "Excuse me." He grabs his book and walks up the stairs.

Takano looks to Haitani, "Thanks a lot, dumbass." Takano really wants this to work despite how strange they are.

"Come on– How was I supposed to know he was mental?" He rubs his cheek as the tissue was healing.

"You honestly don't know what happened to them two hundred years ago? Idiot."

These small rants just continue when there is a whistle. Takano grabs the kettle. He sees that Shiro already set up four cups. He sighs. **At least someone should enjoy it. It was an effort to be nice.**

Another chance will come.


	5. Confronting

A phone rings. Takano picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey there. How's your dainty old shack," Yokozawa jokes. Takano knew he would hear from the guy eventually. About an hour ago, he walked into the living room to find a sleeping Shiro sprawled out on the sofa. It wasn't just funny that he had a pillow over the top half of his face, but the real kicker was his little buddy. Sorata laid on his back snuggled between Shiro's arm and side, white furry belly facing up. It was too good not to take a picture. He sent the it to Yokozawa to show his replacement as Sorata's daddy figure.

"You know. Sturdy walls and a roof overhead. You've seen Sorata? Jealous?" There was a grunt over the line.

"Speaking of which, how are the new roommates? Italians, right?"

"Actually, they're full-blooded Japanese moving back from Italy. Said they moved around all over… Also… They're sort of… Oda clan hunters."

"WHAT!? All of the Oda clan left Japan over fifty years ago… I don't understand why two would come back after- Wait… Don't tell me-those two from two hundred years ago."

Takano rolls his eyes. So like Yokozawa to freak out. "Yes, it's them. And before you jump to any conclusions, they aren't going to cause problems."

"The hell they won't! They started that whole disaster! Something is surely bound to happen!" His voice grows gradually louder from aggravation and slight worry.

Takano is losing patience, "Give it a rest. They said they aren't in active duty, whatever the hell that means. Point is- They are going to live like normal people." He waits for a response, but there is only a chain of soft breaths. "I know. It sounds stupid, but it seems serious to them… Honestly, they don't seem bad. One is a bit of an idiot while the smart one can be craz–" He pauses from an uneasy feeling. He peeks over to the opening of the kitchen where the smell of lunch was coming from. Probably beef. Shiro is bent over backwards where he can look back at Takano. You didn't need to see his eyes behind his hair to know that he is leering at him. "… Full of personality- Anyway, don't bother trying to negotiate with me. No way in hell I'm going back to the main house. It may take effort, but I'm quite fine with how it has turned out."

"None of that bullshit. Just come to my place until you find somewhere new. You can just leave Haitani there." Takano knew it would come to this. **Ah. This is what this is about. I'm sorry man. That's in the past.**

"I can live in my own house, thank you. And it's going to be this one. They're not going to do anything bad to me, that I know of, so drop it."

"…Fine, you want to stay. Go ahead. My door will be open when this blows up in your face." Suddenly a large explosion. Gun fire was sounding. Women and children are screaming. **What the f***!** Takano turns around to Shiro standing right behind him. His stretched out hand held a small square speaker that the voices of chaos are springing from. Yokozawa can't comprehend the madness he is listening to, "What the f*** is going on over there!"

" World War III. Gotta go–Bye." He hangs up, Shiro's cue to cut off the speaker. "Why did you do that?"

"I just thought you really wanted to end that phone call, so I gave you an excuse like a 'we're under attack' kind of deal." He could have helped in a better way, but Takano admits it was funny. "Also, I want a second opinion on this soup. Ritsu is outside setting security and Haitani is… not in a good mood, so you're the obvious candidate for the job." It's not he had anything better to do. The speaker disappears into Shiro's clenched hand and he starts back to the kitchen with the werewolf behind him. The soup was steaming up. The oven had some dish inside. Counters were covered with various vegetables and a cutting board.

"Wow. You're going all out." Not that he was complaining.

"Ritsu and I missed breakfast. So much to do that you forget to eat. Ritsu is more guilty of that than me. Plus, it's been awhile since I cooked for more than two people. I just want to make an effort." He rolls the sleeves of the grey button-down shirt up to the elbows. Takano eyes widen from the collage of marks on muscled flesh. A burn scar below the left elbow. Bullet wounds throughout the arms and one on the back of the left hand. Torn jagged lines over the right ulna. The ones rather heartbreaking–faded slit scars over the wrists. Shiro takes notice of his expression, " It's rude to stare." It is hard to tell if he sounds sad or angry.

"Sorry. I didn't–"

"Don't make a big deal out of it… Comes with this kind of life." He begins stirring the ladle around and pours a saucer to sample. "Here " Miso soup. Takano takes a sip. **Wow.** It is amazing, but there is something new. Mildly spicy. "What's your opinion? It needs something? Needs less of something?"

"…It's just– Good. I can say I've never tasted miso like this before." A roommate who can cook–Bonus. "Can I expect something like this from Onodera?" Shiro was quiet for two seconds. Then, he clenches his ribs as he laughs hysterically. Takano actually felt his eardrums rattle; or maybe it was Yokozawa's call on vibrate in his pocket. **Sorry I asked.**

Shiro finally collects himself, "Okay… Sorry. I love the guy, but he can't do anything housework related. A real lazy ass. The only thing he puts effort in is his job."

"By the way, what are you two going to do?" He should at least learn that about them.

"Oh–Well, Ritsu has a friend that hooked him up with a job as an editor. It sort of what he has always wanted."

"Really? The two of us are actually editors in publishing companies."

"Whoa! Small world!" Shiro turns back into the overexcited goofball he was after the battle a few hours ago. "Oh! You should know that we know Hatori."

"What? How?"

"His boyfriend has been our pen pal for the last twenty years. Chiaki talks about him all the time. He even wrote to us a couple of times–He probably doesn't know that we're hunters; he must think we're two old men who were childhood friends of Chiaki's grandfather… Geez, I hope that meeting goes better than what happened this morning." The goofiness was gone. "…Listen Takano. You don't how much I appreciate that you are trying to make this strange arrangement work… After everything that has happened, it's going to be difficult to earn each other's trust; just know that you already have mine. I think I can trust you." Shiro gives a smile and turns to the vegetables.

This was what Takano was hoping for– a chance. "Good. Same here. Believe it or not I– Look. What you did back then– I respect what you were trying to do. You took a big risk. The so-called calamity– It wasn't your fault. Many monsters feel that way. They know you did the right thing. It's good to have a hunter like you here again."

Those words made an warm impact on Shiro. He goes on washing the salad greens. "I going to be busy for awhile. Why don't you go outside and get acquainted with Ritsu." Takano feels uneasy. He sees it's not going to be easy to make friends, but they are going to be living together.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to want to be friends. Wasn't his exact words about it, 'not a chance in hell?'" Shiro flinches at this. He shuts off the water.

"How–How much of that conversation did you hear?" Comically, sweat was running down his face.

Takano smirks, "From the start to the 'GAAHH' part. I would love a rematch to pay you back for the 'Pow' to the face."

Shiro was flushed from embarrassment . However, he straightens up and takes a deep breath. He says, "Very well. I accept your challenge. We can talk about the terms later. Right now, you have another quarrel to deal with." He points to the front door. Takano rolls his eyes knowing Shiro is still on the subject of Onodera.

"Okay. Okay… I'll go make nice. I look forward to lunch, Kimura."

"My friends call me Shiro. You're no exception." His grin was welcoming.

* * *

Takano chuckles as he walks to the exit. He response, "Sure thing, _Shiro._ Shout when it's ready." He goes through the door. The outside is warm and refreshing. Sunlight is beaming straight down on the midday. The light radiates the trees and grass. The rustles of the creatures travel like wind in every direction.

A smell comes to Takano. Ritsu's sweat. It trails off to the south side of the house; it goes past the trees. He treads further to find two figures ten meters ahead. One is human and the other rectangular on thin poles.

Takano finds himself following Shiro's example to observe everything. The trunk standing on its weird legs. The trees have some kind on alarm box attached to them. Ritsu on his knees tearing up dirt with his bare hands. His coat is gone, leaving him in a white undershirt. Something scrawny but muscled is a paradox. It shouldn't be possible yet he is looking at it–and it sure is beautiful. Beauty that was decorated with the same kind of collage that cover Shiro's arms. There are fewer on these arms, but they are still hard to look at. Bullet wounds are as noticeable as moles. His hands are covered in dirt; the dirt lays on top of the small cut scars over the fingers. An impalement scar goes through each palm like nails were driven through them. Ritsu twists his body to grab a disc-like object beside him. The right arm came into view; so did the pink line that runs around his upper arm–an amputation reattachment scar that is now faded.

There was so much to these wound. Takano was not sure what he was feeling. It could be pity, sorrow, or…anger. Why would he feel angry? Because he doesn't know what happened? Or is it because of how painful they look? So many questions.

He walks closer. Ritsu raises his head now paying attention to the footsteps. He looks irritated. Takano assumes it's because of him, but Ritsu merely hates digging. At one moment, their eyes meet. Takano couldn't look away from the emerald color. His feet keep moving as he is lured in by the wonder before him.

Ritsu's eyes lower to Takano feet. Suddenly, his expression turns to fear. He shoots up to his feet and throws one hand out, "Stop!"

Takano needed a moment to snap out of his concentration. It was too late to react to the 'click' under his foot.

Ritsu presses one foot against the tree behind him. He locks his glimmering green eyes on his objective, Takano. He kicks off and the tree under his foot blows to pieces. Takano is thrown back. The spring trigger he stood on comes up. A white flash of electrical sparks fills his vision.

* * *

Shiro jumps from a familiar noise outside. **What the heck…Shit. I knew I forgot to tell Takano something.** He knows they will be okay, but what else could possibly go wrong today. He stops stirring the soup and clenches the ladle. **Come on Universe. We've had enough disasters. Give us a break.**

Footsteps made it to the bottom of the stairs toward the kitchen. Haitani walks in with a new t-shirt on, muscles still being shown off. He looks over to the nutcase that gave him a K.O. just an hour ago. He was done sulking in his room. It was time to face this issue; even if blood was necessary. He merely says, "Hey."

Shiro flinches at the voice. The ladle bends to the impression of his curling fingers. Rose red flushes over his entire head. Thoughts of what happened fought for attention with the thoughts of what to do now. Drawing blanks, Shiro looks up to the ceiling.

 **Universe? STOP BEING A BITCH!**

* * *

 **Note from the Author: Hello. Sorry it has been so long. This chapter supposed to be longer, but I'm in a bit of a pickle. Too many things are going on right now and too many things are on my mind. It's messing up my writing process.**

 **I have two new stories in mind. I really want to get started on them, but I also want to get through the first day of the guys living together. That was what I was trying to finish in this chapter. It will have to be done next chapter. I SWEAR I will get through this day next time. Then we'll jump around through the first two weeks until the full moon. That is when the real excitement happens.**

 **Hope you guys will stick around for the next chapter. Summary: Our two couples-to-be finally talk it out. Feelings are made. And the first day in their new home comes to an end.**

 **Thank you for your support. Please review. Hope you enjoy the story so far. I'll update as soon as I can. Til Then.**


	6. Hoping Part 1

"Ugh–Damn." Takano held onto his head. The ground was wet under him and Ritsu's body was pressing on top of him. He received quite the body slam. Ritsu pushes himself up to only then realizing the situation. They make eye contact.

Ritsu lets out a yelp. He jumps to his feet. "What were you doing?"

"Minding my business! You're the one who slammed into me!"

Ritsu straightens up and says, "I meant what were you doing out here? It's not safe." He looks okay, so Ritsu decides to walk back to his trunk.

"No shit! Someone is out here setting traps!" Finally on his feet, he stifles close by to avoid tripping anything else.

Ritsu is annoyed that the guy doesn't just leave. "Hey! It wouldn't have gone off if you just stayed away until I finish; and it was a stun mine. It wouldn't have killed you." It would have caused an hour of paralysis and sensory deprivation. That's a scary thing to go through.

Ritsu steps over the mine crater. He goes forward and ducks under a wire. Takano mirrors his movements to Ritsu's annoyance. He nervously speaks up, "Just go back to the house. I should be alone out here."

Takano didn't like being pushed away. Not when he is this close. The excuse was easy. "Sorry, but Shiro sent me out here to be friendly. Frankly, _he_ scares me more than you or your traps." Ritsu couldn't blame him.

Ritsu made it back to where he was before. Trees were dressed in motion cameras and alarms that are magic sensitive. At least they don't use anything that is lethal.

Ritsu just waves his trunk over and it follows. They walk to a new area. Ritsu continues to pull out more cameras and alarms to place. Takano stands by just to watch with surprising interest. He follows every motion of this peculiar creature. "What brings you two back to Tokyo? Why would you come back?" **After everything that has happened, it is curious why you would.**

"Seriously? You want to ask that kind of stuff now," says Ritsu. He continues to work although now he feels better that someone is out here with him. "… Fine. It was Shiro's idea. I didn't really want to come back, but he just thinks we've been away from home for too long."

Takano is now interested. "How do you feel about it?" He stands by watching Ritsu place new alarms on the trees. The tensing muscles under the scars of his arms drew in Takano's focus like a light in the dark.

Ritsu moves steady despite his uneasy expression, "I guess I'm okay with it. There really isn't a whole lot we are coming back to–Barley recognized anything… It doesn't really feel like home." **Why am I even explaining this?**

His distress is quite noticeable. The feeling Takano has is something he doesn't understand. Words with no warning came out, "I guess a lot has changed. Trust me, you will see that things have gotten better." It is unclear why he felt like giving assurance until he sees Ritsu looking at him.

Ritsu gives a nervous chuckle, "Yeah. One can only hope." He was desperate for hope that this all will not go to hell.

A new set of footsteps were coming from the direction of the house. The two of them were too focused on each other to notice until the person was fourteen feet away. Haitani calls, "Hey! You guys out there!"

Ritsu sighs, "We're over here!" He gestures his trunk to close since he doesn't feel like he is going to get any work done with both of them here. They look over to Haitani as he comes through the trees. Their eyes grow wide.

Then, Takano starts laughing. Haitani's left cheek was red and slightly swollen. His forehead has a throbbing bump. The skin around the right eye looks lightly bruised up.

Takano tries his best to talk, "What… happened to you?" Ritsu is disappointed that Takano isn't showing any concern at all for this. **Where is that concern you showed me just a second ago?**

Haitani still hasn't calmed down; his yellow eyes show that clearly. "What do you think!?"

"I think you f***ed with the wrong hunter." Takano continues to mock him after saying this. Ritsu pushes pass Takano with a nasty look that shuts him up right then and there.

He comes over and asks, "Can I take a look at it?" Haitani feels it wasn't necessary, but Ritsu's kindness is too good to refuse. After getting the okay, Ritsu pulls Haitani's face down to his eye level and examines the damage. A smile was creeping up with Haitani liking Ritsu rough fingers going over his skin. His eyes wander down Ritsu's scarred arms to his undershirt. "It looks like you got struck with blows fused with some magic. This would interrupt your natural healing… It will take awhile for these to heal. Maybe like an hour or two."

Takano watches this physical contact. The way Haitani ogled at Ritsu was disgusting. It was time to end it. "Tch–Do you have to do pointless shit? They're going to heal anyway." Ritsu releases Haitani.

Ritsu changes the subject, "What happened? Did Shiro actually do this?"

Haitani grows nervous, "Well –I may have been pissed off at him. I was just trying to vent my anger out at him. One thing lead to another and I took a swing at him…I can't even explain what happened. It was just so fast. He dodged in the last second, then he raises his fist–Three shots in an instant and I went flying into the living room. I just–How can anyone move that fast?!" It pisses him off that the man keeps beating him down so easily.

Ritsu sighs, "I'm sorry that he's been rough on you. Part of it is just because he's protective of me…I'm also sorry about how I treated you awhile ago." He hangs his head down.

Takano jumps in, "Hey! You were just defending your friend." He sends out a glare to Haitani. It's not like he needs a reason to be pissed at the wolf.

Haitani grows tired of being ganged up on. "Alright! All is forgiven! For shit's sake, let's just– Ritsu?"

The hunter was staring off at the distance in the northern direction. He had that battle-ready face. The two others present would be mesmerized if it didn't bring worry. They began to raise questions until Ritsu, eyes glowing, holds a hand out to his trunk. "There's a huge magical presence heading this way. Whatever it is, it's big and full of rage." They were starting to sense it too.

Takano says, "We can handle it." The wolves have fought all kinds of scary-ass things over the years.

Ritsu grabs hold of a long handle. "No. I will deal with this alone." They started making objections to this claim until he states, "I am tired of all this fighting. If this thing wants to cause trouble, then I am ending it before it begins. You'll only get hurt."

Takano hates that this guy keeps pushing him away, "I can take whatever's out there. So stop with the tough guy crap and just–"

He stopped speaking as he is overshadowed by a large hammer head that Ritsu pulls out of the trunk seemingly too small to hold it. Ritsu turns those hard eyes towards him, "I mean I can't guarantee I won't hurt you by accident. My abilities are destructive in nature, so I can't really hold back. Just stay here. I'll end this fast."

He makes the war hammer disappear in his hand and crouches down. There was a gale of wind as Ritsu jumps over the treetops towards the source to the magic. The two wolves could only watch in amazement at this strength until they lose sight of him. They start to make their way through the forest. They definitely did not want to miss this.

Ritsu , now high above the tree, puts all his efforts in focusing where the magic is. This wasn't just one creature. Ritsu brings out a cross-bladed spear into his grip. He focuses his power into the intent to scare them away. He sends it out with one good throw. It flies. After it disappears through the trees, there was a green flash and a huge tremor. Ritsu lands and charges straight for the crash site with the hope he scared whatever it was off.

The spear left a car-sized crater with fissures going in several directions. As he comes up, he felt the presence but can't tell where it is. He may be able to sense magic, but if an enemy is able to suppress their magic, he won't be able to track their location. He could, however, hear movement that were inhumanly swift. There was little time to respond of the footsteps coming at his side. Turning his head was met by a white blur with teeth.

Ritsu brings his hammer out just in time to swing the handle's base out at this beast. It flies back at a slower speed to which Ritsu can now make out what it was. This massive six-foot white dog rolled and scurry to get back to its feet. **An inugami.** A creature known in legend for misfortune, black magic, and possession. Steps were multiplied as various blurs were moving all about among the trees.

They came in different directions and Ritsu starts to a swing of the hammer. They maneuver out of the way, but continued their attack. The weapon was not suitable this mobility. It disappears as Ritsu jumps and rolls out of his position. He gets back on his feet to swing one leg up to the wedged spear. It is kicked out of the ground and flips right into his hand. Magic glows green on the blade as the spear spins. Ritsu swings it out at the oncoming assault. The result was the force of the magic causes a shockwave to expand outward. Many dogs go flying off as this magic rips up the ground and knocks down the trees.

The dust settles and the inugami are farther back holding their ground. Ritsu responds by changing his spear into a thrust position. When the spears thrust out, the force travels out. This results in a series on explosive blasts around the inugami. The shock runs through the their bodies. They are, however, not out of commission.

Ritsu stands there weighing his options. He could not scare them off. They are too nimble for his guns or melee weapons. **Shiro might hate this, but these things are just too dangerous** **to have around.** Now, the spear head envelops in a green fiery magic. The magic based on his intent is now fueled by one thing– his wish to destroy everything around him. There was just too much he has to lose, so he can't let anything threaten what's important to him.

He points the spear down to the ground. No different than dropping a warhead. A few of the creatures sees this as an opening. Ritsu was ready. **That's right. Come on. Get as close as you want.** He raises his arms up. He starts to bring them down.

That is until he heard voices calling out behind him. Worried, he turns his head to see the two wolves coming his way. This concern was enough to cause the violent magic to fade in his weapon. It could not sustain power if he loses the will to use it. Losing one's focus can prove dire. Ritsu becomes aware of this from a cringing pain.

He could feel the teeth dig a little deeper into his side as the dog bites down. The other ones close in to assist their comrade. Suddenly, the teeth shift off as the inugami is knocked off by energy blast. Takano releases a couple more to force back the others. Haitani, who is close enough, causes a rock wall to form in front to keep them off.

Ritsu catches his breath and yells, "I told you two to stay behind!"

Takano retorts, "You're welcome… Inugami, huh. A whole pack of them, too." The wolf was pretty confident in this fight. "Since we're here, might as well."

Haitani stirs up some fire and scoffs, "I could afford to blow off some steam." The inugami regroup and move into formation for another strike.

Ritsu has noticed that he just can't get through to these guys. He pulls back knowing he has to just fight to support those two.

Both sides begin to attack...

Then a mutter, "Enough."

Every living thing stops where it is. The sounds from the birds and insects are silent. Nothing dared to move a muscle. The wind gave a gentle whistle in this quiet moment. The guys and the inugami were like everything else.

Nothing was physically wrong. They were all just feeling the same thing–suffocating, unfathomable fear. They all carry a crushing felling that if they move, they will die. There was just an aura all a around them; but there was no bloodlust, rage, or malice. Why, then, was it so horrific? Completely helpless, the three men just stand waiting for whatever this is to release them. Takano and Haitani have faced many form of dangers, and never once did they feel a third of this kind of fear. Sweat had already been forming, but it worsen that a new feeling emerges. The source of this aura–It was getting closer.

There were no steps or sound of breath. They still could feel it coming. Ritsu just braced himself as best he could for what happens. The other two tried to muster up courage to move, but it was no use. Whatever this was, it has them.

Now, even the wind went still. It was right behind them. Ritsu was picturing what it is now doing. Standing there and slowly… places a hand on his shoulder. He feels that hand and now is able to look at the face.

He looks up at a messy head of reddish-brown hair. The voice comes in a agitated tone, "Honestly? Hasn't there been enough disasters today?" Ritsu finally managed to think clearly, but only thing was on his mind. **OH HELL, SHIRO'S PISSED!**

* * *

 **Note from Author: Hello everyone. I've been gone for quite some time. To those of you who have been waiting, you have my most sincerest apologises. I make no excuses, but things have just been pretty tough for me. Though I assure that I intend to see this story through. I haven't finished the first day like I promised last time, but you should expect that update soon. This chapter is not exactly to my satisfaction, so I may come back and polish it like I did for some of my earlier chapters. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for your support, and I swear to do my best to give you some awesome stuff.**


End file.
